My Rapture
by Ineptitude
Summary: Marron's POV, she reflects on her life with Goten, sappy and just something I wrote cuz I'm a huge G/M fan


Ok I know you got a bad impression of me on Bulma's F*cked up Slumber Party, but I DO write serious fics and I hope you all listen to me when I say I'm sorry. I got three e-mails saying that fic was offensive. I'm really sorry if there is domestic violence, drug abuse and homo sexuality in your household. I was just really hyper and I didn't really want to post it but my friend insisted. I respect everybody's opinion.   
Anyway I thought I would write this because I was in a sappy mood and I;m usually hyper and stuff, but I'm a big G/M fan and this fic is in Marron's point of view.  
disclaimer: nothing is mine sorry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
My Rapture  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked out the window at the stars. What a blissful night. Goten should of been home anytime soon. The night was so serene and he was planning our anniversary secretly thinking I didn't know. He was so sweet and never forgot any special day. We always shared things that not even Dende would find out. It was destiny for us to be together forever. But how long would forever last?  
  
  
Saiya-jin were supposed to age slower than humans. I couldn't imagine being an old crippled woman in the arms of a youthful powerful man. He would probably grow tired of our time together. He'd probably wait until I died and run off with another young girl, leaving me here. Alone. Wasted and unwanted.  
But it wasn't that way at all. He's still here and I'm aging. Our children are all grown up and planning on having children of their own. Living lives I thought would never exist. I never planned on having children. But Goten was the one who desired them. The desire of creating a life and watching it grow. Leaving you breathless as they accomplish things to impress you. I always thought I would remain young and beautiful forever. But being human restricts you from all that.   
I never regretted anything I've done with Goten. Everything we've experienced together taught us lessons and we always look back and smile at our problems. Like the time I kicked him out because he was being insensitive. Or the time when he burned the house down when I refused to cook. All those small problems that make us laugh now.   
But the big problems were the ones we looked back on and studied how we reacted. Like the time Goku went missing. Or the time Goten's mother had a heart attack. Or the time my father died. He was always there. We were always with each other experiencing the pain together.  
Goten is the best husband anyone could ask for. Even though Pan looked happy with Trunks. I think Goten is three times a better husband. No matter how hard I looked at him I could never find a touch of annoyance on his face when I was angry. He was always so calm, so sure that everything would be fine. He was so romantic every night. He wasn't as naive as his father was. He had the common sense to tell me that he loved me, every day. The way he held me close when my father died was so assuring and comforting. It was all I needed. And it still is.   
I can still feel his breath on my neck when we first got together. The way he touched me and looked at me. I felt it would last forever. Those dark gentle eyes that bore gently into your skin giving you safety and care. His hands. Those powerful hands capable of causing grave damage, but didn't. They were always gentle with me. He never hurt me when we made love. Never. He had control and promised me he would never let me get hurt. He told me he loved me and I was so frightened. I always figured it would be the man who grew afraid of commitment. But it was I who backed out. He was not surprised when I told him that I wasn't ready to give him that much love. He told me not to worry and to let everything build itself. I didn't quite understand but I let him continue to whisper things of love and eternity into my ears.  
I always turned to my mother for guidance on my love for Goten. She always told me to believe in Goten and to trust him. It was me that it was up to. I had control of my future with him. I felt I needed to stay with him. The way he made me feel when I was sad or troubled. It was like I was in a different world. There was no way someone like him could exist. His voice, his soothing voice that lulled me to sleep. But he was not perfect. He was still clumsy, dorky, and was insensitive at times. But I loved him for everything and I still do. I love everything about him. I don't see how I could ever leave his side. I would miss that smile that gave almost everyone assurance. I would miss the way he laughed at my jokes eve though they were never really funny.   
When we got married it was so nerve racking. The price of the wedding, which we had to turn to Trunks for. The guests. My dress. The location. The weather. The appropriate time for everyone. I felt like I would hit somebody. But when the music that Goten picked out began and I walked down the aisle I felt like I was in heaven. He was at the front of the church in his tuxedo looking so unbelievably handsome. I had the urge to run up the aisle and kiss him like mad. But I regained my composure and he took my hand and looked into my eyes. I felt a shiver going down my spine as he said, "I do." Those words were so worn out throughout modern mankind. But when they came out of his mouth it was so new and exciting. The feeling of spending the rest of my life with Son Goten. I as Son Marron. Me, with him. In a house. Forever. Our marriage was so peaceful, until I found out I was pregnant.  
"No." I said " I'm not ready to be a mom!" I refused to keep the baby. I still regret thinking about an abortion to this day. Thank Dende that Goten talked me out of it. He held my hand and frowned. I was scared that I made him angry. But he was just thinking. He kept telling me I would be a great mother and that we both created the baby and we would both raise it together. It took some time for me to come to my senses. But nine months of working together. Going through parent meetings and training for when the time came. It all passed and I still remember pulling on Goten's hair during the labor pains. Screaming at him, cursing at the unbearable pain and at the baby. After twenty hours of excrutiating agony our beautiful daughter was born and I still have the image of his face when he first saw her in my mind. His proud gaze towards our child and the series of awe in his expression. I could never shake it off to this day. It's amazing how great of a father he became. Always being over-protective of her like a true father should be to his little girl. As for me, I did the best I could to keep them both happy. ChiChi helped me with the cooking thing and in no time I could cook up a storm for them both. I held them both close to me and never let go until he asked me to. Our daughter looked up at her father with such wonder and inspiration. I touch her blonde hair and smile at her dark blue eyes. She smiles and it resembles her father's, but in a feminine sort of way. Her cute dimples and the naive gene went into her unfortunately. Hopefully nobody would bring up the stereotype of "dumb blonde" on my daughter. But our child grew to be so clever and successful in school. But she was still carefree in deep situations.  
Our family life grew into a tight bond that nobody could break. Goten was ever faithful and fulfilled his duties in being a good father and husband. He never forgot my birthday and even held a romantic dinner on St Patrick's day. For crying out loud he was so good in bed on my birthday. He stayed devoted and never let go of me. I was always scared to marry because of the fear of having children and then divorcing and being left behind.   
But he took the paranoia of solitude and redemption away from me. He kept the link that lead us to one another strong. And when our son was born he was the most proudest father in the world. Our son looked exactly like him, except the baby's hair had a slight tint of orange in it. Of course as soon as our baby boy grew to the age of four, Goten started training him and our daughter began complaining of wanting to train too. I didn't know what I would do with a muscle packed daughter. Thank Dende she gave up after being intimidated by both boys. Our son became quite powerful and even I was proud of his strength. And Goten would keep pushing our son to succeed and become stronger. I was the one in charge of his studies. I felt a slight deja vu when I screamed at my son for trainig more than he studied. But I never kept my children at it non-stop like ChiChi did. Even though it was worth it in the end I felt they needed to be kids and that was where Goten and I would come to a compromise.  
After our son was born I had gained ten pounds. I felt like such a pig. I was afraid to undress in front of Goten. I was scared he would notice. I always insisted we make love in the dark. He would agree and I was surprised he didn't notice that I had gained that weight. I turned to Bra for help to slim down. She was a mother of three and was still fit as she was when she was eighteen. She helped me lose it and I asked Goten if he noticed at all the past few months. He took my face in his hands.  
"No matter what happens you will always be beautiful to me." He kissed me. I was so shocked I began to cry happy tears. His sweetness had captivated me again and I felt like I was drowning in him. I couldn't let go and we made the most passionate love that night.  
  
  
  
It was all good. In our youth and it still is good. But now that my son is getting his Phd and my daughter is getting married, I feel like an old hag. My once blonde and shiny hair has lost it's resilience and beauty and contains a couple of greys. My face obviously has wrinkles on the most typical of places. My body has no energy left and I feel ugly. Yet when he is with me, I feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Nothing is holding me down, nothing but him.  
I see him fly down to the front door. He looks so young and tempting as he did when we first got together. His black hair without a trace of grey and the wrinkle free skin so smooth and beautiful. He opens the door quietly trying to surprise me. I squirm with giddiness and he comes nearer to the room. As he peers in I smile.  
"Hey Marron."  
"Hi honey."  
"Happy Anniversary." He smiles and I run up to him and give him a long kiss. He picks me up and begins to walk to the front door.  
"Where are we going?"  
"The usual spot." He says casually. I expect the park with a view of the waterfall and a small party with our friends there. But as we near the park I see there are no balloons or tables. He sets me down gently near the waterfall. I got a bit cold and he held me close using his ki to get me warm. I see he had a candle lit dinner and a present. I smile at the little simple dinner he had set up. Of course his end was jam packed with food.  
He handed me my present. I opened it and find a beautiful dress. He puts his coat around me and I find an envelope next to the dress, a poem written inside. I laugh at his attempt of grammar. But smile at the gentle words he put into the poem. This is my life, I tell myself, Your Goten, your rapture.   
After a long time thinking I look up and see Goten is eating already. I laugh and begin on my own meal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, there is my fic. If you think I suck then just look my alias up in the dictionary that'll explain it ok? I just thought I would write it because I'm a HUGE Goten and Marron fan. They make the most sweetest couple.  
(sighs) allright bye 


End file.
